


What I Won't Give [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Talking, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during S6. Dean confronts Cas about the wall that has apparently grown between them, how it got there, and how to tear it back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Won't Give [podfic]

  
**Title** : What I Won't Give  
 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Dean/Cas  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Length** : 18 mins  
 **Summary** : Takes place during S6. Dean confronts Cas about the wall that has apparently grown between them, how it got there, and how to tear it back down.  
 **Files** : [text ](764897)l [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?oons66nhac6hs41)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?v2z2w30q8s4u73e)


End file.
